


At The Crossroads

by bangtanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Creation Myth, Death, M/M, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanfics/pseuds/bangtanfics
Summary: Jaehyun has long feared death but when he finally encounters he the hooded angel, he is met by a boy with apple-like cheeks who changes his perceptions on what it means to live and what it means to die.





	At The Crossroads

It was the 29th of January 2031 when Jaehyun met the angel of death. Rather than the hooded figure with a scythe that had so long haunted Jaehyun’s nightmares, Death had the face of a young boy with apple-like cheeks and a wide smile. He wore a grey turtleneck and black pants, not even donning a pair of shoes. Death took Jaehyun’s hand and held it tightly in a way that was almost comforting, walking with him up to the crossroads where life and death met. Where Jaehyun would either be given back with Life or continue along his current path with Death. 

Death was a calming presence much like the sound of rainfall against a roof. He made Jaehyun feel safe and serene. Life, on the other hand, was amicable. He was a smaller man, clad in white linen pants and a cream sweater, like Death he too was barefoot. He had a matching expression to Death, only his eyes crinkled slightly with his smile. 

As Death and Jaehyun approached the crossroads, Life greeted them warmly. Life extended his hand out to Jaehyun’s own and he shook it gently. Life and Death then turned their attention to one another.   
“Sicheng,” Life said softly. Death’s smile widened.   
“Ten,” Death replied, pulling the other boy into an embrace. Ten buried his head in the crook of Sicheng’s neck, somewhat relaxing in his presence.  
“I have worried about you,” Ten mumbled. Sicheng seemed to notice the slight distress in Ten’s voice and pulled out of the embrace. He grasped both of Ten’s arms and looked him in the eyes. Ten cast his eyes to the ground in a fleeting attempt to hide the tears that were at bay.   
“Why do you cry?” Sicheng asked, wiping away the tears that rolled down Ten’s cheeks.   
“I don’t understand why they all despise you.” Ten said looking in Jaehyun’s direction. Jaehyun swallowed hard. “They don’t know you, so why do they despise you so?” Sicheng smiled slightly at Ten.   
“That is exactly why they despise me, my love,” Sicheng said. “They have only known the feeling of your hand guiding them, they despise me because they are afraid of what they do not know.” Sicheng brought Ten back into his embrace, life and death mixing together, blurring the boundaries that had humanity had created between them. Life was crying for death, and death was consoling life.  
“Tell me human,” Ten said, looking towards Jaehyun. “Does he speak the truth of why you all hate him so much?” Jaehyun nodded.   
“We worry about there being pain in the end,” Jaehyun said. “No one can return to tell us that death is not painful. We fear not being able to see our loved ones again. Death scares us, so we say we hate him despite not knowing him.” Sicheng gave him a small nod of approval.   
“Now that you have met him, do you despise him?” Ten asked.   
“No,” Jaehyun answered. “He is a gentleman. I have no reason to despise him. He has taken good care of me.”   
“All our lives, we have been portrayed enemies,” Sicheng said. “Ever since we were created alongside the universe, we have been lovers. Our souls are paired, you cannot have one of us without eventually meeting the other. It hurts Ten to see that I’ve become a villain in your narratives while he is praised. I make room so that new souls have a place to grow, while Ten brings them up in the world. Eventually, they come back to me so the process can start anew as it has always been.”   
“Jaehyun,” Ten said. “Right now, even though your heart does not beat, your brain is still living. You will have the choice to return to life with me or follow Sicheng down the path. Regardless of what you choose now, you cannot evade Sicheng just as you cannot evade me.”  
“I hope that whatever your choice is Jaehyun, that you will not fear me,” Sicheng smiled.   
“I-” Jaehyun started. “I want to go back with Life. But when I meet Death again, I want to greet him like an old friend.” The pair smiled at him.   
“There are still things left in his realm for you, young one,” Sicheng smiled. “We will meet again and I will greet you as someone cherished.”   
“Take my hand youngling,” Ten said. “I will guide you back.” As they both walked along Life’s path back, Jaehyun turned to look at the crossroads. Sicheng was gone but the ghost of his presence was there. 

At the crossroads between life and death are two souls that cannot be untwisted. There is a love between the two that cannot be spoken. There light and dark collide in a cascade of sparks, creating a repeating cycle to express their love for another.


End file.
